


My Brother

by Fangodess



Series: dave is a mission au [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, but also not really, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 15:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18034292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangodess/pseuds/Fangodess
Summary: In a week he has to shoot Dave Wilson but right now Klaus has never looked so happy and he doesn’t know how he could possibly rip that away from him. That night he gets so drunk he can’t even see straight.





	My Brother

**Author's Note:**

> i'm keeping up with my trend of loving the first work in a series but then hating my second work so i hope you like this more than i do because boy did it hurt me to write

The first time Five sees him he does a double take because he could have sworn that’s his brother. Not one of the teenagers that he had left behind so long ago but the one he had seen pinned under the collapsing rubble. Five shakes his head and chalks it up to sentimentality and focuses on the mission because he’s in Vietnam in the 60’s none of them were even born yet so it’s not possible.

***

He doesn’t think about it again until the day he’s in a club, masquerading as a bar tender, and he hears someone yell, “Klaus,” he whips around and sees the same man that he could have sworn was his brother from his first night in Vietnam. That time he can’t brush it off because that can’t be a coincidence, right? He looks like his brother and has the same name. He watches him from a distance all night, attempting to see his arm.

He’s distracted and suddenly Klaus is standing at the bar when Five turns around. “can I get a Moscow Mule and a…” he trails off, tapping his knuckles on the counter, “I’ll take a French 75,” he said, holding his money out to Five and he can see his wrist. He has to stop himself from recoiling.

He takes the money and as he makes the drinks he says, “Interesting tattoo’s you got. What are they from?”

“I was too high to remember most of them if I’m being honest,” Klaus laugh, “Thanks,” He says, taking the drinks and raising his glass at Five as he leaves. He’s certain it’s Klaus now the real question is how the fuck did he get here?

***

“I can’t just tell him Dolores,” Five says as he paces the hotel, “I don’t know what I do?”

“You’re right. You’re right. He’s my brother he deserves to know,” Five mumbles before dropping onto the bed and putting his head in his hands, “I can’t tell him though. it could ruin the mission. I’ll get home to them eventually and then I’ll tell him.”

“Yes, lets just go to bed. We’ll be done here soon,” He sighs laying down, “Just one more target, Dave Wilson.”

***

One night he sees Klaus kissing a man and Klaus looks happier than he ever remembers him being so happy. He couldn’t be prouder. Who cares why Klaus is there maybe he’s finally getting what he deserves?

When he sees the man’s face, he as to stumble out into the alley way before he throws up in the club. Klaus has never been so happy but Five is assigned to rip that away. In a week he has to shoot Dave Wilson but right now Klaus has never looked so happy and he doesn’t know how he could possibly rip that away from him. That night he gets so drunk he can’t even see straight.

***

The day comes and Five is shaking the whole day and he has been chain smoking since he woke up, a habit he had promised Dolores he would stop but she had been quiet as he did it today. As he’s kneeling, waiting to take the shot but he can’t and he knows that he’s missed the time he was supposed to do it.

The Handler appears next to him, “Number Five? Why haven’t you shot the final target yet?”

He takes in a stuttering breathe, it’s the first time he realizes his scope is foggy because he’s crying, “I can’t do it.”

“What?” She replies.

He pulls the gun away from his face, “I can’t… my brother… I can’t do it.”

“Jesus are you crying? you are one of my top assassins and a random soldier in Vietnam is what makes you sob like a baby?”

“No,” Five said, wiping his eyes, “My brother. He’s never been so happy.”

“Could you maybe hurry up and just get to the point?” she snarls.

“My brother. He’s here for some reason. I can’t kill Dave Wilson. Klaus loves him and he makes him so happy. I’m doing all of this for my siblings, you know that, I can’t kill someone who makes him so happy,” he protested.

“Oh, Five I would never make you do anything to your siblings,” She says.

Five sags in relief, “Thank you. Thank…” a bang cut him off. He jumps and cries out. He sees Dave go down and he screams, “You said…”

“I said I would never make you do anything to your siblings but that doesn’t mean I can let you compromise a mission. It had to be done Number Five.” She’s gone before he can even say anything back.

Five sits in shock for far too long before letting out an unholy cry, teleporting back to the hotel room, and sobbing until he passes out. He almost leaves after that but he knows he’ll have no where to go. he just let the love of his brother’s life die, they wouldn’t take him back. So he stays, he stays and bides his time until he can go home and beg forgiveness.


End file.
